Bebop discovers their fanfiction archive
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: The title says it all, Spike and Faye realise how popularity can be harmful. It's a parady, not to be taken seriously, I will rewrite it at some point, reasons why not now is explained at the end.


So, this is a cute little one-shot with Spike/Vicious hint to it, but nothing to serious, also one sided SpikexFaye, come one, if they look at the site, that would be the first thing they find  
It's just about the Bebop gang descovering the yaoi fandom, really, I'm not talking about any fanfiction

* * *

"So, what's this thing you called me in here for Faye?" Spike asked, Faye has been pestering him about some site that is weirder than hell, and won't stop annoying him about it.

"It's this site that Edward found." Faye said, reclining on the couch as Edward vrought up the site.

"What's it about?"

"It's basacly a site where people write about there favorite characters. There's something about us."

"So we're being stocked huh?" Spike laughed, sitting next to Faye on the couch as Ed showed them the site on the computer.

"Hey for shits and laughes, lets do this." Spike leaned foward, clicking character A, "Spike S." Character B, "Faye V."

Within a second, it didn't take long for them to find out they were very popular.

Spike didn't really concentrate ont the summary, in stead he just clicked on the shortest one that said completed. Seems like he didn't notice the generes that made Faye blush 'Humor/Romance'.

_5 minutes later..._

Spike looed at the screen, cheeks red as hell, as Faye just looked at Spike, "They write about us, together?" Spike asked, kinda shocked, "The hell?"

Ed couldn't help but sheer, "Edward likes Spikey and Faye-Faye." Ein barked.

"Ed seems to like it."

"How many other storys are there?" Faye asked, her voice quiet.

"More than 500" Spike reasponded, "Have of which might suck." It's when Spike noticed Faye was blushing violently. Spike just chuckled, "What, you embarassed just because you were with me in some persons mind."

"Shut up!" Faye yelled. Spike just laughed.

"Eh, if it makes you feel better, I'll go on something else. Oh I know! You decide."

Faye grinned, "Go to character B, and put in Vicious."

Spike shrugged, "Alright, I'm pretty sure people won't write about anything that bad." Character B, "Vicious"

Again, Spike clicked on the shortest thing he can find that said one shot, again, not reading the summary, even if he did, he wasn't familiar with the terms, 'Yaoi' and 'Lemon'

Faye got up, thinking there was nothing to worry about and leaving Spike to what he was reading while Faye was totally familliar with the term yaoi.

_10 minutes later_

"Holy fucking assholes!" Faye heard Spike scream, she entered the room with a more than humored grin as she saw Spike huddled up in the corner as if he saw a ghost.

"They wrote about me and Vicious..."

"So?" Faye asked, her voice humored but Spike ignored it.

"I was... me and Vicious... we... I was raped" Spike said, pulling at his hair as Faye bursted out into laghter.

_Meanwhile..._

"Yes! I win!" Vicious yelled victoriously as he just finished reading the fanfic Spike was reading, only he was more than happy about it. "Even if I raped the man..." 'Now I want to rape him.'

_Back to the Bebop.._.

"What the hell Faye? It isn't funny!" Spike yelled, as Faye laughed her ass off reading the story.

"Whoever wrote this is nasty, but I can imagin Vicious doing this to you!" Faye laughed as she finished the fanfiction, "And to think Vicious had to rape you!"

Spike yelled in frustration, (Hey, I would think Spike would loose his cool if he read about him being raped Spike: And you're a proud contributer) "No, it's not! it's horribal! I don't like it!"

"Hey, if they write about you and Vicious, imagine what they write about you and Jet doing."

Spike was silent, and like a tatical nuke, it hit him and fell to the floor, "My life sucks!"

"Oh cheer up, so what you where written with Jet and Vicious, there's shit 1000 times worse ."

Spike's eyes widened, "Well, this is fucking gay. What about you? I bet you're paired up with abunch of people."

Faye's eyes widend, and joined Spike on the ground, in unison, they yelled, "FUUUCKK! Fangirls, they are killing us."

"Edward likes this site. Spikey and Faye-Faye are cute together."

Spike and Faye looked at eachother, "We should,"

"Yeah..." Faye agreed with Spike, "Atleast there are more fanfictions about us."

"I perfer there would be more on me and Julia."

Faye sighed, "Fanfiction, the last thing they would do is write about something that happened."

"... fuck. We should get Ed off the computer before she stumbles upon something."

Fin

* * *

I know, it sucks, but there's something like this for everything else so I think i should try my hand, I will rewrite it, and don't expect any updates from me anytime soon, this is as far I can get before my CP was infected with an asshole virus, let it be stated that 'Spike getting raped' is often played with Spike and Vicious lemons, not mine, for now.


End file.
